


Mayhap

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Aranea asks the important questions.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	Mayhap

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The dungeon only opened up at night, and it’s already been a long, trying day—Aranea Highwind is a talented fighter, but she’s no _Gladiolus_ : she simply doesn’t have the same synergy with them, and Ignis wouldn’t trust her as far as he could throw her. He completely understands Noctis and Prompto cramping up and wanting to stop. He listens to their whining for a break, but protests, half because he doesn’t want to let his guard down around an Imperial soldier and half because he doesn’t want her to see their weakness. But eventually, Noctis wins, as he usually does. They backtrack to one of the small dead-end rooms near the entrance that they’ve already cleared out. Noctis and Prompto slump down against the back wall, and Ignis hovers near the opening, keeping watch. 

He does sit down, but he remains alert. He keeps one eye on his friends and one on the empty room that lead into it. He doesn’t expect more monsters to crop up, but he’s ready just in case. He’s also ready for Aranea, who takes a bored stroll around the perimeter before plodding over to him. 

She kneels down and asks him right out of the blue: “So. Do the prince and his puppy ever kiss?”

Ignis’ concentration finally lapses. He gives her a double take. “Excuse me?”

She nods towards where Noctis and Prompto are huddled up together, sitting as close as their sleeping bags usually are when the four of them are crammed inside a tent, or as close as they would be under the blankets on Noctis’ couch at home. Aranea drawls, “Blondie’s been hitting on me, sure, but I can tell he’s making eyes at Noctis more. Not that I blame the kid. You’ve got a pretty nice looking prince, there.”

“King,” Ignis dryly corrects, because Noctis deserves far more respect than she’s showing him. “And I assure you, his relationships are all purely _appropriate_.”

Aranea shrugs. “Hey, I won’t tell. I love a little guy on guy action.” She even winks. He gives her a look that could freeze water. She lifts her hands and mutters, “Okay, okay. I was just asking...”

There’s a slight “oomph” behind them. They both glance over to where Noctis and Prompto have readjusted—now Prompto’s curled up around Noctis’ lap with his head on Noctis’ thighs. Noctis is slumped over, clearly halfway to sleep already, but that hasn’t stopped him entwining his fingers in Prompto’s yellow hair. 

Ignis tightly insists, “They’re just friends.”

Aranea snorts, “Sure.” She settles back and starts watching them like she expects their shirts to fall off at any moment. 

Ignis sighs and can only hope she’s wrong.


End file.
